Angelus Dulce Lacrimat
by Lirael the Strange
Summary: Take: two girls with a strange and obscure destiny, Add: the world and characters of Harry Potter, Mix with: blossoming romance, prophecies, practical jokes, dueling, and the possible end of the world. Result: a story with humor, unsolved mysteries, and


Chapter 1: A Whole New World  
  
Elizabeth Merin was sitting in her apartment in New York, with her best friend, Adelina Odyss (Adie for short). Her parents were both out grocery shopping. The two friends were fourteen and finally heading to high school. They had also for some reason, been obsessed with the Harry Potter series since the first book came out. They knew so much about the wizarding world, that they could have called themselves witches. Sadly, though, they realized since they were both past eleven, they would never be real witches. But they could still dream, couldn't they?  
  
Liza gave a sigh, her parents were going to make her practice her piano, she might as well do it now. While she and Adie could be outside, Liza's parents made sure they stayed inside, because of the teen's favorite activity (besides Harry Potter reading/watching movies/etc.): star stalking. Liza's mom and dad were afraid that Adie and Liza would get caught by the police some day trying to sneak Pirate's Booty into Freddie Prinze Jr.'s apartment or something like that.  
  
As Liza sat down to play her Beethoven sonata for the umpteenth time, she heard something at the door. 'Oh god,' she thought. 'If it's an insurance salesman I'm going to impale him on his frickin' cell phone and hand him to the neighbor's dog. Then again, I'm not that harsh, so whatever.'  
  
But the moment she had finished thinking, the door slammed open, and someone was standing there who she never seen before, but since she could guess, she said in a rather loud voice and very surprised: "Voldemort!"  
  
Lord Voldemort laughed back at her. "My dear, why in such shock. Did you not know?"  
  
Not listening to Moldy Voldie (lol, mwahahaha), Liza called to Adie, "Elp- hay! Oldie-May, Oldie-Vay n-iay itchen-kay!" (For those of you who don't speak pig-latin: Help! Moldie Voldie in kitchen!)  
  
Adie came at once and screamed, "O-M-G!!!", and ran to get a pot from the kitchen to bang Lord Voldemort on the head with. Meanwhile, Liza just decided to play her sonata again, the fourth movement to try to get Voldemort off the topic of killing them. But, as soon as she started playing, Voldemort fell into a trance.  
  
'This is weird' Liza thought, but she didn't have time to finish. Adie ran from the kitchen screaming "STUPEFY!!", while banging Voldemort on the head with a pot, and Liza joined screaming 'stupefy' as well. Strangely enough, it worked. Voldemort toppled over and fell, face first, into a carpet covered in muck (which he had brought into the apartment with him).  
  
"Ewwwwww!" said Adie. "I sorta feel sorry for him. Then again, no way." But back on the topic.  
  
"How did we do that, Adie?"  
  
"You know, Liza, for once, I have absolutely no clue whatsoever!"  
  
"What are we going to do with him then?" asked Liza.  
  
"How about, lets dump him in the garbage truck!" suggested Adie, and they did just that. Voldemort was dumped into a garbage truck along with the moldy banana peels, and dead rats that would match his robes perfectly. Soon after, they headed back to the apartment. Liza sat on her couch and decided to talk to Adie.  
  
"I really wish I could find out how we did that, Adie. Maybe we're witches?" said Liza, hopefully.  
  
"I hope..." said Adie. But before she could finish her sentence, Liza heard the DINGDONG of the doorbell.  
  
Let's hope that it's not another psycho trying to kill us! thought Liza.  
  
Totally! Adie agreed. Hey, how are we doing this? they both exclaimed! Are we telepathic or whatever it's called wondered Adie.  
  
"Anyway, let's get the door." said Liza, and when she opened the door she found herself facing an old man with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes. Behind him were two people. One of them had long stringy, greasy hair and hard black eyes. But Adie could see there was a hidden kindness behind the hardness. On the old man's other side was a woman, who seemed very rigid in manner, in her middle years, with a tight, top knot and glasses. All three were wearing robes. Liza and Adie, from the back of their minds, recognized these people.  
  
"Are you Professor Dumbledore?" inquired Adie.  
  
"And are you (Liza pointed to the two people beside the old man) Professors Snape and McGonagall?"  
  
"We indeed are." said the old man, in a heavy English accent. "We have come to take you away to England."  
  
"Does this mean...." Liza drifted off.  
  
"Yes, it does mean." said Professor Dumbledore. "You two girls are witches." At that moment, Adie and Liza fell down, as they had both fainted.  
  
********************************  
  
Liza awoke with a start. She was in a strange room, not familiar at all, but very warm and inviting all the same. Viv looked around her and suddenly she remembered. Albus Dumbledore had come to her apartment earlier and taken her and Adie away to England. It was at that point when someone tapped Liza's shoulder and she screamed, startled. It was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello again! It's nice to come back into the world isn't it?" the Professor said, his bright blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"I guess so," said Liza. "Just please don't do that to me again. I thought I was being attacked!!!"  
  
"I understand, my dear. Why don't you come and join the professors and myself for breakfast. Your friend, Adelina, is already there. We will explain why you have been brought here."  
  
Liza politely accepted and followed Dumbledore out the door of what must have been the hospital wing. As she walked around, Liza gazed at the sights in wonder. 'This must be Hogwarts!' she thought. 'It's amazing!' Liza was right in one. It was better then she ever could've imagined it. The walls were covered in large paintings and tapestries, and the corridors (is that how you say hall in English speak?) were so long, she couldn't see the end. Finally, Liza arrived in the Great Hall (another "WOW" was exclaimed by Liza, and Dumbledore smiled.). She took a seat next to Adie at the one table in the middle which had been set for no more than sixteen people. After Liza said a quick "Hello" to Adie and they had eaten some toast, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Good morning, my dear colleagues. Today, we have some guests joining us from the Salem Witches Academy who will probably be staying with us this next term." There Dumbledore shot a look at Adie and Liza which clearly meant 'I'll explain everything later'. Dumbledore continued, "Please make them feel welcome. Another notice, since the term will be beginning in a few weeks, please make sure all of your lessons are arranged. Please make sure the house-elves clean up your respective classrooms and offices. That is all. Thank you." And with that, he beckoned for Liza and Adie to follow him into his office.  
  
"Now, girls. I would like you to tell me everything you know about the world of magic and wizards and witches. For example: How did you know that spell? And how did you know the professors's names?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, that's easy Professor!" said Adie.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of J. K. Rowling, or the Harry Potter books?" asked Liza.  
  
"What books?" asked Dumbledore, curiously.  
  
Adie and Liza quickly began to fill him in on their favorite subject in the whole world. They ranted on and on about the books, because they loved them so much, and they told him about the movie, and the action figures, everything.  
  
"And so, from the books, we know everything that happened, like, about the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, all about Sirius Black. We know about the Triwizard Tournament, and of Lord Voldemort's rebirth. We know so much about what Harry has thought in those past four years. We've been waiting FOREVER for the fifth book to come out. Do you know where we can get pre-printed copies?" said Liza.  
  
"I hate to break it to you girls, but Harry Potter is a real person." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Adie.  
  
When Dumbledore nodded with a small smile on his face, the girls both said together, "Oh moy gawd (think Janice on 'Friends' and then they started laughing that horse laugh!)!!!!!!"  
  
"That is soooooo great!" exclaimed Liza. "Oh god, I think I'm going to faint!"  
  
This is where Dumbledore stepped in to the excited shouting. "Now, Miss Merin, things are more important than meeting Harry Potter, which you will get to do so quite soon. We must talk about why you have only showed signs of magic now, both of you. Ever since we met a week ago..."  
  
This is where Adie interrupted. "A week ago, but it was only a few hours ago when you told us we were witches."  
  
"Maybe to you," said Dumbledore, "but, then again, you were unconscious. But back on the topic. I have invited some important people which who you are no doubtedly familiar with since you have read these so called 'Harry Potter' books. They and myself will talk to you about your newfound powers."  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore called out the door, "Will the Order of Phoenix please come in?" And in walked ten people who sat themselves in chairs that had suddenly appeared in Dumbledore's office, which made it a bit crowded, but no one really cared.  
  
Dumbledore said, "Hello everyone. I would like you to introduce yourselves to these two girls by stating your name, occupation, how long you have been in the Order, and any extra information. These girls are to be trusted. You may tell them anything. I will explain in a moment why they are here. Oh, incidentally, (he said this to the girls), Molly Weasley will not be here today. Also, Alastor Moody will not be here, as he is still recovering from his ordeal last year."  
  
At this, the girls nodded and Liza said, "Oh yeah, the whole impostor thing when he was actually Barty Crouch!" When she said this, the Order looked at her, confused.  
  
Adie looked at Dumbledore and asked him, "Excuse me, Professor, but what exactly is the Order of Phoenix? The books never mention it."  
  
"The Order of Phoenix, Adie," replied Dumbledore, "is a secret organization sworn to protect the wizarding world from any dark forces. At the moment, we are fighting Voldemort." And Dumbledore motioned to the nearest man to introduce himself.  
  
"Hello! My name's Sirius Black." said a lean, handsome man in his thirties with black hair and a bit of a gaunt look in his eyes. "Right now, I don't really do anything, seeing I'm a "supposed" convict on the run." He winked at the two girls, who both grinned. "I used to be an Auror. I'm a member of the Order of Phoenix, and I have been ever since I graduated from Hogwarts. I'm also the godfather of Harry Potter; I was wrongfully put in Azkaban, and I'm an Animagus."  
  
"We know all of that already!" said Liza.  
  
"Except the Order of Phoenix part." added Adie. "We have read the Harry Potter books after all. You're one of the most important characters in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!"  
  
Sirius looked at them in shock, and was about to say something, but Dumbledore gave him a look. The Professor then said, "I will explain everything when we finish introducing ourselves. As for you two girls, please don't interrupt anyone else. On with the introductions!" and he sunk back into his seat.  
  
"Remus Lupin," said the next man, a sandy-haired tired looking man who had touches of gray at his temples. "I'm currently working for Superbolt Inc. which has made brooms such as the Firebolt. Like Sirius, I've been a member of the Order since I graduated from Hogwarts. I'm a werewolf, best friend of Sirius, and was friends with the deceased James Potter." At this, everyone sniffed. "I'm also studying possible further cures for lycanthropy, as well as research on other kinds of 'dark' creatures like myself."  
  
A lady then introduced herself. "Arabella Figg." she said in a gruff, but kind voice. "I'm an Auror, as well as the Guardian of Harry Potter. I've been a member of the Order for a long time. I like cats, and I'm an expert at mythology, including both muggle and wizard. I'm also a World-wide dueling champion."  
  
"Severus Snape." said the greasy Potions master who Liza and Adie had met before in an oily voice. "Potions Master at Hogwarts. I've been a member of the Order of Phoenix for sixteen years. I'm a spy for Dumbledore. Don't get in my way. You may find me slipping something into your pumpkin juice." At this remark, he smiled a sort of evil smile, but Adie could see mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Arthur Weasley," said a tall man with bright red hair. "I've recently been promoted to the head of the Department of Muggle Relations. A member of the Order for a while, can't really remember when I joined, must have been twenty-five years ago, Albus. I've got a wife, Molly, who is also a member of the order, and seven children, whose names are: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. My whole family has been in Gryffindor. I enjoy muggle things quite a lot!" When he said this, Liza and Adie both reminisced the flying car incident and giggled.  
  
The next woman who spoke the teenagers had already met before. "Minerva McGonagall," she said in a stern voice. "Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, a member of the Order for thirty years. I'm also an Animagus, I can turn into a cat. I'm a member of the Transfiguration Masters Organization. I used to play Quidditch for England a long time ago, and I was a chaser." Professor McGonagall then sat down.  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher," said a short, grumpy-looking middle-aged man. "I'm an Unspeakable, in the Department of Mysteries. I've been a member of the Order since the 70s. I'm an expert on almost anything, especially the Founders of Hogwarts. Don't get in my way, or I'll hex you!" Mr. Fletcher then gestured to another woman.  
  
A pretty woman then stood up. "Anna Fleiss. Chief Doctor of magical maladies and injuries at St. Mungos hospital. Member of the Order since I graduated from Hogwarts, like Sirius and Remus here." Liza saw Ms. Fleiss give a quick smile to both men. Anna then continued, "I can heal anything, including some dark curses, but I obviously cannot bring people back to life." At that, Dumbledore again stood up, as everyone had finished their introductions.  
  
"Now, my fellow members of the Order of Phoenix," said Dumbledore, "I will introduce you to our young friends here. The one on the left, with the light brown hair and green eyes is Elizabeth Merin. Her friend, the one with the dark brown hair and hazel eyes, is Adelina Odyss. But, now I must explain to all of you," here Dumbledore nodded to everyone, "why Miss Merin and Miss Odyss are here. Minerva, Severus, and myself arrived in a New York City apartment in the muggle world when we discovered signs of strong magic broadcasting itself across the Atlantic and there were telltale signs of Lord Voldemort." When he said this, only Mr. Weasley flinched, and he only did slightly. "We arrived to find two teenage girls and no Voldemort, and found that they both had cast spells. We brought them here after they had fainted, and now they have recovered. But why did the United States Ministry of Magic not find out about these girls? I have done some research in various forms of magic, and I have found out about this."  
  
Here, Sirius interrupted. "Albus, how is this possible? I've never heard about anything like this before!"  
  
"Ah, but that is what I am about to explain." said Professor Dumbledore. "Only the heirs of various important wizarding people can have their magic show up at a later time. The heirs of the four Founders of Hogwarts' magic appear at a normal time, as did the Founders' when they were children. Here we have a different case: Take Adelina here. Her last name suggests that she is the heir of someone famous in Greek mythology. Arabella, Mundungus, look at her last name: Odyss. Who does this suggest?" But Arabella Figg was already murmuring under her breath and gazing at Adie wide-eyed.  
  
"You're the heir of Odysseus, who was helped by the Greek Gods (who actually were real (according to this story)!). You have his blood and power, as well as some of his relations': Perseus, Io, and even Zeus himself!" Everyone then gazed at Adie in wonder.  
  
"And now," said Dumbledore, "We have Elizabeth. Look at her last name: Merin. It is in our own English myths. What do you think?"  
  
Sirius Black had figured it out (I used to love that show when I was a kiddie! Figure It Out!!!). He looked at Liza with a reverence in his eyes. "My dear Miss Merin, I will do anything to help you, the Heir of Merlin." Everyone else also looked at Liza.  
  
"The Heir of Merlin. Wow!" said Anna Fleiss.  
  
Dumbledore continued his talk: "Elizabeth, you also have some of the powers of Nimue, Zeus, and Hera, and of course, all the powers of Merlin. But that is not important. We must figure out how to help you learn to use these powers. Elizabeth's magical abilities are based on magical strength, healing, powerful charms, and, well, fighting with magic. You (he was speaking directly to Liza) are a Seer. You can see the future. Adie, however, can see the past, though it is very difficult to go into those trances. Adie's magical abilities are based on fighting with various weapons with magical influence, as well as she will gain knowledge through tricks, and cunning. She also should be very adept at transfiguration and be able to reflect many curses.  
  
"While Elizabeth is not able to control visions, and the frequency of her visions we do not know, Adie can see the past, at any time, as long as she does the right things to protect herself. Adelina must go into Death, you see, to have her visions. She is a Remembrancer. With the proper cautions taken, she can look into the days of her ancestors. She could see something that happened only a few minutes ago. Both of these girls' powers must be trained, otherwise Misses Odyss and Merin will cease to exist, due to no control. They also must decide whether they wish to join us."  
  
"Of course we will, Professor!" exclaimed Adie.  
  
"You're dumb not to think so! We don't want to go over to Voldemort. You're the only one we will be loyal to!" said Liza.  
  
At this, Professor Dumbledore smiled, and his blue eyes crinkled. "Thank you very much girls. Now we must plan what to do." 


End file.
